


Wrap Kink

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bad Flirting, Christmas Fluff, Consensual Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Matt tries his hand of gift giving, but fails badly to woo his beautiful partner. Keith has a better way to show him on Christmas.





	Wrap Kink

Keith gave a deadpan look and turned his heels when he heard crunching sounds coming closer behind him. He sighed.

“You are an idiot, Matt.”

Matt gave a sheepish smile.

“The idea came out awesome in my mental scenario.”

“Instead, it came out more ridiculous than our last two dates.”

Matt gasped as he felt offended. Not really.

“You have to admit that I am creative and awesome boyfriend.”

“Creative and yet, unimaginative fool.”

“I’m hurt.”

“You big baby.” as Keith walked closer to Matt and his fingers went straight to ripping off a poorly job wrap. “What made you think that you would be a good present? You only looked like a shrivel up pigs in a blanket.”

“Mmm. That sounds delicious.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but stopped halfway when a thought popped up. Matt tilted his head sideways in confusion. He watched as Keith snakes both arms around his neck with his body pressed against his own.

Keith smiled as he tip-toed up close to Matt’s ear. He spoke in a low, seductive whispers.

“If you want to do something little hot, then come find me in our bedroom. There’s something worth unwrapping on our bed than this.”

His arms pulled away and the moment Keith turned his back with a seducing wink, he gave a good teasing press and wiggle of his firm butt against the front.

“I will be waiting. I even bought something worth wearing for Christmas this year.” as Keith walked away slowly. “Something soft. Something revealing and worth every effort for this little kink.”

Matt gulped. He was feeling hard after that little tease.

“Let me show you how it’s done correctly, Matthew Holt.”

Keith glanced over his shoulder with a quick lick of his middle finger.

“You better like my present or I will do more than kick you on the couch.”

Matt gulped.

“I will stripped you naked and kick you out in the blizzard so you can freeze your cheesy ass out there.”

Matt cursed. His lower region went all hot, hard and tingly.

 _That’s so freakin’ hot_.

“Oh. It’s on, Keith Kogane.”

If he can take on the last boss level for Killbot Phantasm I: Journey to the Depths of the Demonsphere and win, then he can take on this.

He has yet to reveal his secret move on his unsuspecting lover. He grinned.

_I will show you my secret, special moves, my princess._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
